


FORBIDDEN

by tardisfalls



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Arguments, Awkward Kissing, Blood and Gore, Crying, David still tries to look at the bright side of things, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Regressing Relationship, Undead, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombies are called 'walkers'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfalls/pseuds/tardisfalls
Summary: The worlds gone to shit, half the campers are corpses who walk and it's up to the adults to protect what's left. But who protects these once camp counsellors?





	FORBIDDEN

It started off so weirdly. 

 

Campers got sick, you treated them - letting them take days upon days off to try and get better. Giving them medicine upon medicine and it just didn't work, having to go out and buy a full cart full and being questioned in why you needed them, you're pretty sure they didn't believe you when you answered; "Campers are sick, need to give them as much medicine as they can handle and not run out." 

When you returned, they were worse than before. Pale and finding it hard to breathe, you wanted to call the hospital but David insisted that giving them one more night will do good for them. So you trusted him, why wouldn't you not trust David? David is all who you could trust (other than Gwen) and the most obvious thing, he was your boyfriend. You had to trust him in order for the relationship to work. So that night you stayed up a little later to make sure the ill campers were doing okay enough to leave them alone then made your way to the counsellor's cabin where David and yourself slept. He was finishing off paperwork when you walked in, looking worried and distraught. A pick of Campers; Nerris, Erid, Preston, Dolf, Harrison and Space Kid (Neil) were all extremely sick and it only left three well Campers, Max, Nikki and Neil. There wasn't enough to do any activities so David settled with teaching them the wonders of outdoors and how they can survive if ever lost. Lucky move. 

Laying in bed together, you couldn't sleep. Not with sick campers out there on their own, where they can get even sicker. In the cabin wasn't much better, tons of drafts not enough room. David and yourself had to buy new duvets for everyone considering how cold it gets. David couldn't sleep either, but that's just David - he can't wait for another day in Camp Campbell, though you could tell he was worried out of his mind. 

 

When morning came, after the six that were well got showered and dressed - it happened. You don't know how it happened, it just did. Your hair hadn't even dried yet, your clothes were just put on and your shoe laces were hardly tied right. It was Max that informed you, he came in yelling with his friends that the other campers had died and re-animated as walking corpses. Of course, you couldn't believe that for a second so you took Max to get David, who was in the mess hall having his 6 am coffee, Gwen was in the middle of making hers. 

Max was freaking out, Nikki was trying to make the situation and Neil was trying to explain the possibility that walking corpses can be a thing. David didn't want to even think about his campers dying, that thought was just terrible. David put down his two day old news paper and hardly finished his coffee when he stood up and said he was going to check on them, leaving the mess hall and having Max call him an idiot for leaving and that he could get killed - or worse, get bitten. You thought that Max had been sneaking into the cabin's cabinet and taking Gwen's movies too much and that all of this had went to his head, after all, he's only ten, everything can twist a child's mind like that. 

 

It wasn't long until David came running in, closing the two doors behind him and having his back against it - both arms out to secure the door as well as it could. He looked afraid. You squinted your eyes and placed a hand on Max's shoulder, normally he would've kicked you as hard as he could but for whatever reason, he let you do it. 

 

"David, don't play around."

 

You broke the silence, Gwen came out with her coffee and her subscribed Trash Magazines under her arm and saw how afraid David actually was. Gwen placed her magazines down onto the table and coffee too, she made her way over to the small crowd that was formed and folded her arms. 

 

"I'm not playing around, they're....the campers-"

 

You rolled your eyes, David wasn't one for joking and as something like 'the campers died' he would find that inappropriate and wouldn't think it would be a time to joke around. But he looked really scared, like...more scared than you've ever seen him. Sure, Daniel comes back and David is scared that he'll kill everyone in camp, he was scared and he showed it, but now? David looked worse. 

 

"David, what's going on?"

 

Gwen asked, she used the most soothing voice she could to get an audible response back from David, who now started to breathe heavily. He glanced to the side, where the window was, they weren't there yet. 

 

"Max- Max was right, they're...they're dead!"

 

You sighed harshly, taking your hand off Max's shoulder and walking the short distance to David. You had only been up an hour and this shit had already started. This was some sick, cruel joke, right? If so, David and yourself would have a lot of issues when you were alone, probably about your relationship and how it's going to go after this whole palaver. Though, you didn't act out. Just taking David's hand and trying to pry him off the door. He refused. 

 

"No, NO! Y/N, you- please, trust me."

 

David pulled his hand back and just as that happened, banging started on the windows. Everyone jumped back, including David. The doors were left alone. You could see your campers, some of their forehead skin was....gone, they were bleeding from their nose, mouth and their eyes looked dead. You took Max's shoulders to try and comfort him, why Max? even you had no idea. Now you believed David. You believed him with every ounce of your soul and body. 

 

"What the fuck?"

 

Gwen raises an eyebrow, and has an arm up to try and cover what she's seeing. The sight was plain horrifying. You glanced at David and saw that he was nearly breaking down into tears. 

 

With that, you took into quick action. You've seen the movies before, you know not to stay frozen for a long time or you could turn into one of them. You bought a whole cart full of medicine, there's hiking backpacks in the Quartermasters store which a door is in the kitchen, not far from where you are. There's tons of canned food and bottled water, there's spare sleeping bags and thick coats, woodworking dust and face masks that can be used. And a bunch of Quartermasters weird collection of crowbars, nailed baseball bats and kitchen knifes, not to mention the tools that are used (mallets, chisels, screwdrivers), a lot of hiking boots too. You've been in there a few times with the campers, telling them to stay out of there and returning stolen stuff. 

 

 

 

That was four months ago. 

Four month ago you were in a happy little Camp in Oregon with a friend you could trust and a boyfriend who you thought you would never separate from. The small group had travelled from Oregon to California avoiding the undead and even having to bash the undead heads in. Sleeping rough and in woods, in abandoned houses where people had killed themselves or killed themselves and came back as an undead, having to protect- if anyone, those kids. They had a hope that they would see their parents again, Nikki and Neil, a small hope that they only managed to mention once a week - Max had tried to get his attitude back, stating he didn't care and that he would rather become a walker than stay alive. David scolded him (in his normal David way). You knew they could never see their parents again, how were you meant to tell them that? 'oh, your parents are most likely dead, sorry folks', no, that's terrible and horrible. You had to lie to them, which you never thought you had to do to keep them safe. 

David and your relationship was put on a backseat, there was no hugging in the middle of the day, there were no kisses/make out's other than soft pecks before someone took a night shift and although there were some 'I love you', they felt...scared, not how they were before, where they were told out of love - these ones were told out of fear that you and or David would be taken away from each other. 

There was no going back to how it was before, unless some cure came out - but who were you kidding? that stuff never happens, hell, they never even made a cure for cancer before this happened. 

There was no going back to snuggling together in bed, in the cabin and giggling uncontrollably because you were so madly in love, there was no going back to trying to do sexual stuff but not actually having the courage too, there was no waking the campers up for the activities and having them hardly enjoy them to having a weird outcome to it, there was no way to ensure the three campers you have left that they were going to be safe. 

You're broken and you're still fighting for everyone around you. 

 

 


End file.
